


Cold Convenience

by solohux



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Touching, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 02:05:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13965015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solohux/pseuds/solohux
Summary: Kylo knows that he needs to keep Hux close. And what better way to do that than this?





	Cold Convenience

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Холодный и удобный](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971288) by [FixDestroy_2018](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixDestroy_2018/pseuds/FixDestroy_2018), [Lenuchka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka/pseuds/Lenuchka)



> Inspired by the whole [@keepinghimclose](https://keepinghimclose.tumblr.com/) event that's swept over our fandom! Though, I don't think that this is what the mod of that blog meant by ' _keeping Hux close_ ' but there we go! 
> 
> There's no rape involved but there's definite non-consensual touching. I'll put the details (and spoilers!) of the fic in the end notes so that anyone who may be unsure of the non-con bits can see if it's something they're comfortable with or not.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! ❤️

Sleeping with _company_ isn’t something that’s new to Kylo but he knows it’s going to take some getting used to, especially when the person he’s sharing his rooms with has such a loud mind like Hux does. His thoughts are like white nose, _static,_ with the occasional word or phrase slipping through and into Kylo’s mind for him to hear as clear as day, making it an easy game for Kylo to win.

Mutiny, betrayal and coup _were_ the main words that forever graced the forefront of Hux’s enigmatic mind before Kylo suggested this _arrangement_ to keep Hux as close to him as possible at all times, but now, all Hux really thinks about is his freedom. And no wonder.

The chrono beside Kylo’s bed is what rouses him from sleep this morn, beeping quietly and waking him from his pleasant dreams of him standing victorious amongst a wreckage of Resistance ships having shot them _all_ down by himself. Kylo stretches out, arching his back and giving a small groan as he moves beneath the soft sheets of his bed—the least of all his new perks of being Supreme Leader.

“Good morning, General,” Kylo says, reaching to switch the beeping chrono off and sits on the edge of the bed.

Hux, from his position beside the grand viewport, says nothing.

“Still insistent on the silent treatment, I see,” Kylo comments but feels completely unphased by Hux’s quietness.

He rises from his bed, wearing nothing but a loose-fitting pair of black pants, he uses the Force to toss the sheets back over it neatly, knowing how much leaving it unmade would annoy Hux; he’s got to keep him a _little_ content _,_ after all. It would be detrimental to Kylo’s reputation _and_ his plans for the First Order if Hux were to betray him like his thoughts suggest; doing little things for Hux along the way keeps the deal sweet, Kylo thinks.

Brushing his hair out of his face and ruffling it into place, Kylo looks up to where Hux is, and smiles. He’s beautiful, first thing in the morning, especially. Hux has always been a handsome man, even in his younger days, from what Kylo has seen of old holos of the Arkanis Academy graduates. Pallid skin, bright red hair, sharp cheekbones that look as though they could cut a man deeper than Hux’s words, and eyes that remind Kylo of the deep lake that he was forbidden to enter on his home planet of Chandrilla.

“If only you’d chosen to pledge yourself _completely_ to me,” Kylo says, taking slow steps towards Hux, reaching out to touch his cheek. “You’d have your freedom.”

The feel of the carbonite is cold beneath Kylo’s fingers but that doesn’t stop him from smoothing over Hux’s cheek and rubbing his thumb over his lips, wishing he could feel Hux’s soft skin and _see_ his vibrant hair and deep eyes, but the dull shine of the carbonite has taken all of Hux’s glory away.

Still wearing his General’s uniform, his face relaxed and his eyes closed, Hux looks as though he’s merely sleeping. He’d been unconscious when placed in the freezing chamber, knocked out by Kylo himself before he could attempt to kill him in front of the bridge personnel. It’d been the best option to get Hux to _shut up,_ to make him stop yelling about how Kylo must listen to him because of his military experience outweighing Kylo’s own, so with a wave of his hand, Hux had begun to fall and Kylo had caught him, and the thoughts of a coup were wiped from everyone’s minds.

Kylo smiles, remembering his thoughts going from that of anger at Hux’s behaviour to admiring how handsome he is, and feeling like he’d neglected all the times he’d slept beside Hux after a long fuck and not appreciated the General’s ethereal beauty. Carbon-freeze seemed like the perfect solution to all of Kylo’s immediate issues; keep Hux close to him, stop Hux from causing a mutiny, keep Hux’s beauty all for himself.

“So peaceful,” Kylo whispers, smiling as he comes out of his thoughts, running his hand down Hux’s chest and down his arm, flattening his palm over Hux’s hand. “So beautiful. And you’re mine now, aren’t you.”

A statement, not a question.

There’s a flutter of static in Kylo’s mind as though Hux is _trying_ to speak but no words come through this time, just white noise that echoes in the pattern of a heartbeat or, as Kylo likes to think, Hux repeating _his_ name over and over again like a mantra— _Ky-lo, Ky-lo, Ky-lo._

“I’m here, Hux. I’m not leaving you. See? You’re closer than anyone has ever been to me. Don’t you feel special?” Kylo leans in, brushing his lips against Hux’s, skin prickling at the coldness of the carbonite. “I could unfreeze you, make you _see_ that mutiny against me is a cause that’d be destined to fail, and let you go. But you’re hellbent on becoming Supreme Leader yourself, aren’t you? Even now, I can feel it, it’s burning inside of you, blazing even underneath all this cold. _Rabid._ Hmph. I’d rather not take the risk. Besides, like this? …You’re all mine.”

Kylo closes his eyes as he locks his lips onto Hux’s, kissing the cold carbonite with a soft passion, one that would usually send Hux’s body pliant and shaking into Kylo’s sheets, making his breath come in quick gasps as his arousal grows, feeding Kylo’s. But now, Kylo is on his own, making obscene noises as his lips devour Hux’s, licking underneath his jaw and kissing along to Hux’s ear.

“I wish I could hear you,” Kylo says, pressing himself up against the stone. “Your moans are my favourite. The way you say my name, the way your breath is heavy in my ear. If only your officers knew that your voice doesn’t have to be so shrill all the time.”

Kylo chuckles at his own insult but gets distracted quickly by the growing hardness in his trousers, rubbing it as best as he can against Hux’s crotch, and his next move is decided.

Giving Hux a kiss on the cheek, Kylo steps to the side, looking at the control panel on its side to activate the repulsorlift projectors, making the entire slab of carbonite move down off of its mount on Kylo’s wall to levitate in the air at waist-height for him, a suitable enough height for Kylo to straddle.

“Look at what you do to me,” Kylo says, now bestride Hux’s thighs, his legs either side of the carbonite, cock bulging in his trousers. “Look at how hot you make me.”

Kylo gyrates his hips, grinding his ass down as the slab’s projectors falter slightly underneath his weight and his movements but it manages to stay in the air, even when Kylo moves himself enough to get his pants down and free his leaking cock. He takes himself into his hands as soon as possible, jerking himself hard enough to make his balls bounce and make the sound of skin slapping.

“Fuck,” Kylo groans, leaning down to steady himself, placing his palm on Hux’s stomach, grinning at the thought of feeling Hux’s soft tummy beneath his fingers. He stares at Hux’s relaxed face and another stirring in his stomach begins, enamoured by Hux’s handsomeness. “You’d love this, Hux. You, just lying there whilst I fuck you. Or maybe I’d ride you. We could fuck in my throne, you know. I’d let you sit in it whilst I used your cock. _An honour._ To be fucked by the Supreme Leader in his own throne, but look at you now. The only honour you get is— _ungh_ —being covered in my come.”

He keeps his gaze locked on Hux’s face and breathes hard as his climax draws nearer, imagining the filth that he and his handsome General could indulge in in his new throne room and Kylo blushes at the thoughts.

If only Hux wasn’t a traitor to the crown.

With a groan and an arched back, Kylo’s orgasm consumes him and he comes hard all over Hux’s torso, coating the silvery metal in his seed, painting Hux with his mark of ownership. Stroking himself through it, Kylo rubs his free hand over Hux’s hand, wishing it was his he could feel wrapped around his cock…or maybe, in his own palm, but those ridiculously soft thoughts are gone as soon as he remembers Hux’s attempt to kill him.

The noise in Kylo’s mind turns from static to silence for a moment, a blip that’s louder than a roaring engine, and Kylo hears the only word he ever wants Hux to say.

 _“R-Ren…_ ”

“General,” Kylo greets, tucking himself back into his trousers and wiping his wet hand on his pants. “At least I know you’re awake in there. Partially, anyway.”

“ _Cold.”_

“I imagine you are, yes.”

“ _Why?”_

Kylo dismounts, snarling, and doesn’t bother wiping his come from Hux’s front as he rearranges the carbonite back onto the wall, making sure that he’s perfectly in-between the two viewports, flanked by the stars. Backing away, putting distance between them, Kylo stares at Hux’s face as though he’s looking back at him.

And when Kylo looks at Hux now, instead of seeing his handsomeness, all he can see is Hux pulling his greatcoat aside to pull his blaster from his belt, aiming it at Kylo _and managing to pull the trigger._

Their rivalry has always been intense, always a little unhealthy whilst competing for the highest and most respected position, but there hasn’t been a moment throughout their strife that Kylo has wished Hux _dead._ Lying in the snow half-conscious after his duel with Rey on Starkiller to see Hux kneeling beside him and telling him to _hold on_ had been the moment that Kylo believed their relationship to be changed, that perhaps they are better together than apart, that _perhaps_ the sex they have is _more_ than the detached arrangement that it was agreed to be.

But upon waking in the burning throne room to see Hux _trying_ to hide his blaster but _failing_ to hide his murderous thoughts was the cold realisation that Hux truly despises him, and they can never be anything but _enemies._

Kylo’s love for someone has been betrayed, again.

He steps back, partly wishing he could grab Hux by the lapel of his jacket and curse him for ruining everything they could have had. Supreme Leader Ren and Emperor Hux, unstoppable and brutal but more importantly, _fierce lovers_ that would go to the ends of the galaxy for each other, making them more dangerous than any rulers have ever been before.

But that future is gone, and Kylo turns away before Hux could possibly see his tears fall.

“ _Why_ , indeed, General Hux.”

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Hux is frozen in carbonite and therefore cannot consent to Kylo's advances. Kylo proceeds to kiss Hux and then jerk off all over him. 
> 
> I noticed that Kylo only begins to hurt Hux once he's woken up after killing Snoke, _after_ he knows that Hux thought to kill him, so maybe Kylo was really hurt by this, more so than the movie let on, and that's why he's suddenly choking Hux and throwing him about (not really, but this isn't canon so yay! ❤️)
> 
> Thank you for reading! My tumblr is [@solohux](http://solohux.tumblr.com/) ❤️


End file.
